


Mint Chocolate Kisses

by AutisticKogayne



Series: Adrinath August 2k17 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKogayne/pseuds/AutisticKogayne
Summary: Adrinath August Day 12 - TasteDirect sequel to day 11. After recovering from Nathaniel's scent, Adrien wonders what he smells like to Nathaniel. Nathaniel has no problem answering, along with how Adrientastes.





	Mint Chocolate Kisses

“Hey, Nath?” Adrien asked hesitantly, looking away when the redhead pulled his eyes away from his sketchbook to look at his boyfriend instead.

“Yeah?”

Adrien tugged at the sleeve of his jacket, avoiding the redhead’s eyes as he tried to think of the best way to word his question.

“You know how you smell _really_ good?” He asked, getting a positive hum in response, “And you _taste_ amazing. I was just wondering...do I smell good?”

Nathaniel’s face had flushed at Adrien’s declaration that he _tasted_ good, but when the question was asked, he let a smirk cross his face. Setting his sketchbook aside, he crawled forward, settling on Adrien’s lap, ignoring the blond’s confused face. Burying his fingers in pale locks, he leaned forward, letting his nose rest near Adrien’s temple.

“Well,” He hummed, giving Adrien a quick kiss to the top of his head, “You _do_ smell a little like Camembert, but you usually smell more like mint chocolate, like the ice cream.”

Pulling back, he smiled at his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks and small grin. Using the hands still buried in the boy’s hair, he tilted his head back, leaning down to kiss him. Humming into the kiss, he used his hands to scratch lightly at the blond’s scalp, smiling at the pleased rumble that escaped his throat.

After a few more seconds, he pulled back from the kiss, noting Adrien’s glazed eyes and giddy smile.

“You also _taste_ like mint chocolate,” He said, giving Adrien a few more quick kisses, “And what do you know? That’s my _favorite_ flavor.”

Adrien seemed surprised at the news before his whole face radiated with the smile that spread across his lips. His whole being seemed to radiate happiness, especially with the way he lifted his hands from Nathaniel’s waist to run along the boy’s back.

“Tell you what,” Nathaniel whispered, brushing Adrien’s bangs out of the way, “How about, instead of sitting here waiting to get picked up, you come over to my house, we’ll eat mint chocolate chip ice cream, watch The Princess Bride, and cuddle? I’ll even let you quote alongside the movie without complaining.”

Adrien seemed to beam brighter, if that was even possible, before hugging the redhead tight to his chest, burying his face in the shirt in front of him.

“Have I told you that you’re the best boyfriend ever and I love you?” Adrien muttered into Nathaniel’s chest, relaxing when the fingers in his hair their soft petting and combing through his hair.

“You have, but it doesn’t hurt to hear it,” Nathaniel chucked, eyes softening as he looked down at the blond, “Now come on, how about you text Nathalie and tell her we’ll be going to my house instead of yours. I know your dad is out of town and you don’t have any plans for the weekend, so you can stay the night. You have clothes and a toothbrush at my house, so we don’t have to worry about that.”

Adrien lifted his head to smirk at his boyfriend, reaching inside his school bag for his phone without even looking. With the text sent and Nathalie letting him know that it was fine, Adrien relaxed back against his boyfriend.

“Ready to head to my house for the best cuddle session in the history of _ever_?” Nathaniel asked, shifting off of Adrien’s lap so the boy could stand.

“As you wish,” The blond replied with a smirk, getting a quick smack to the shoulder for the silly quote. Of course, the wonderful and _delicious_ kiss he got mere seconds later, was _more_ than enough to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying squirtle. Also, can you guys tell that Princess Bride is my favorite movie yet? (That's a hint for A Date with Domesticity btw)


End file.
